


Sebastian Smythe is not a (complete) asshole

by silver_washi



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_washi/pseuds/silver_washi
Summary: Harry thinks an accident at Hogwarts is the perfect excuse to grab an International Portkey and meet up with his boyfriend, it's unfortunate he wasn't at school.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Sebastian Smythe is not a (complete) asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah just a forewarning I have no clue what this is, but it's been sitting in my drafts forever and this ship is severely lacking content. I went through it like once but there are probably still a bunch of mistakes. At any rate I know I devour anything I can get my hands on when it comes to rare pairs so while my writing style has changed and this is far from my best work I hope you enjoy. Also assume that the Harry Potter timeline has just been condensed, so the war would have been during his 5th year.

Harry walked along the hallways in the direction to the auditorium, a bright smile on his face at the thought of seeing Sebastian again. He’d been extremely disappointed to discover that he had not been at Dalton and may or may not have had to pitch a fit before the school finally called Daniel Smythe, getting permission to inform a not student of his son's whereabouts. When he finally found the auditorium, he walked into Sebastian sitting while the warblers and another group of students stood on stage. The site of Sebastian alone got his heart pounding, and he couldn't help but shout.  
“Sebby!”   
The loud exclamation startled everyone and they quickly turned towards the auditorium doors where a short man with wild curls and green eyes stood grinning and waving like a fool. Fast as a bullet he took off sprinting and was in Sebastians arms in a second. “I’ve missed you so so so so so so much!” He squealed continuing on without catching his breath “You know your head master is such an ass, kept saying it was a risk to tell people student information, he had to get Daniels approval before he could tell me where you were.” He finished his sentence with a pout.   
Looking around while catching his breath he seemed to realize what he’d done and untangled himself from Sebastian's arms, blushing fiercely. “I’m sorry how incredibly rude of me” he mumbled, shifting from leg to leg “Hi, I’m Harry, Sebastian’s boyfriend.” Many people in the group took a quick inhale at the news making Harry pout a little.   
Santana’s quick wit was the first to pull their attention “Okay meerkat, what alternate universe did you manage to find someone willing to actually date you?”  
“England, Harry goes to a boarding school in Scotland, which is where he’s supposed to be now,” Sebastian mumbled out, too confused to give a snarky comeback. A worried look sprouted onto his face before he turned to Harry, resting a hand on Harry’s shoulder and looking at him with the most honest expression they’d seen on his face in the few months that they’d known him. His voice was too gentle for any of them to handle when he turned to Harry and asked if anything was wrong.  
A smile pulled at the corners of Harry’s lips as he remembered how easy it was to love Sebastian Smythe, how caring he could be when he wasn't immediately dismissed for his crude behavior. His friends had made that mistake one day when Fluer had insisted on giving them all a tour of Paris, she said the magical district was to die for, and even more, non-magical Paris was a dream in and of itself. They’d been in a muggle coffee shop the first time they met. His voice was pompous, no different to Draco’s tone when he’d threaten them with his father. The others immediately decided to ignore the nuisance and go on with their days but Harry was desperate for another treat before they left. The first thing he learned about Sebastian Smythe was that the boy was a flirt, a charming one too, going by the blush that rose to his cheeks as Sebastian started a conversation with him as he’d waited for his coffee. Their conversation was short lived, but enough to intrigue the both of them.  
Harry was content to let that be the end of it, and go back to his less-than-normal life, but he’d found the ambiance of Paris amazing and couldn't help but visit often. Sebastian would probably scoff at the idea that what the two of them had was fate, but Harry really couldn’t see how it could be anything but(bar stalking). Each time he’d made his way to Paris and even during his explorations of the surrounding cities, he always seemed to find Sebastian. They were fast friends and Harry quickly fell for the snarky tongue Sebastian always had when they met up, and adored the soft smiles that he would catch the other sending him.  
A summer’s worth of accidental- no fated- meetups all amounted to a ball at the end of the summer before Harry’s sixth year. The Delacour family had invited him, and he’d learnt early on to never deny the lot of their wishes. He was walking towards a familiar face when Apolline Delacour stopped him and called him over. He could hardly see who she was talking with but made his way to her side. When he looked up he couldn't help the blush that formed on his cheeks as he saw Sebastian in a finely fitted tux standing beside a lovely looking woman. “Hey Seb,” he mumbled willing away the blush “You look really nice.”  
Apolline and the woman that Seb was with looked at the 2 for a moment, sharing a soft smile. “I should hope so,” Said the mysterious woman with a kind smirk on her face “I’d be a farce of a designer if I couldn’t style my own son correctly.”  
Harry’s mouth dropped open as he tried to form words before being saved by Apolline “Harry doll, you’re gaping, why don't the two of you run along, I was planning on introducing you, so you’d know someone your age but clearly that's not necessary, Amélie and I will be fine on our own, isn’t that right?”   
Before Amélie could reply, Sebastian was dragging him off as he called out a nice to meet you over his shoulder. The 2 found themselves on a garden bench and as always talking came naturally to them. At some point during the night they’d gotten closer, Harry couldn't say which of them was responsible, and when Sebastian decided to situate himself better the 2 were nose to nose. Suffice to say, the night ended with Apolline and Amélie giggling excitedly as they caught the boys kissing(a photo may have been snapped as well.) Not that the boys would ever know. From there, their relationship progressed like lightning and by the summer going into his 7th year, Harry had wormed his way into the Smythe family, as if he’d always belonged.   
After they had relocated from their brief stay in Paris to Ohio, Harry had been devastated. Harry couldn't stand the idea that Sebastian was more than a quick apparition away. He could no longer sneak out during Hogsmeade visits to spend the day with Sebastian, he couldn’t visit him every time he went over to the Delacours’ for dinner. So the idea of begging Kingsley for an international portkey just to see Sebastian didn’t even faze him, in fact it seemed the most logical thing to do.  
“I’m fine, but there was an earthquake and a building in the west wing didn’t have enough support and it collapsed, the school’s on suspension right now until they fix it, they said it's a hazard and I mean understandable,” Harry replied to Sebastian's question “and I don’t know how long that’s gonna be, but I came as fast as I could.” Harry said sheepishly before a blinding smile took over his face “I already talked to Amélie and she said that I was welcome to stay for however long that might be, but they’re considering canceling the school year, so I might be here to stay.”  
A crazed look took over Sebastian's face as he pulled Harry into a hug “You’re serious? God I’ve missed you so much”  
The intimacy was slightly disturbing to the group and while Kurt was struck speechless, many of the others had something to say.  
“If you're his boyfriend then I think it’s only fair that we warn you how sleazy he’s been!” Rachel exclaimed in a righteous manner “He has Kurt, and the rest of us all besides ourselves, I honestly can't imagine what you see in him.”  
Whatever reaction the group were anticipating they did not expect the man to clap his hands excitedly, “I almost forgot! Is he here?” Harry questioned turning back to the group and focusing on Kurt continuing before anyone could get in a word “You must be him!” Harry said with a smile on his face, jumping onto the stage in one fluid motion before excitedly grabbing for Kurts shoulders.  
Sebastian, happy that Harry was here didn’t say anything to stop Harry and the others could only look among themselves confusedly. “Seb was right, of course, you’re gorgeous, I was expecting you to be shorter, he has a type,” Harry whispered conspiratorially “But no matter, I’m so happy to meet you, honestly Bas has been going on about you for so long and if you’ve held his attention for this long then you must be special, I honestly can’t get over how hot you are, Bas was seriously holding back when he was telling me about you.”  
“Hey short stacks, that's not Blaine, that's Kurt Hummel. Your boyfriend over there is the reason Blaine’s in surgery right now.” Santana said, fed up with the munchkin who was clearly about to give Kurt a heart attack. No one noticed the moment a resigned look crossed Sebastian's face as he re-settled himself into the uncomfortable seat, prepping for what was to be a no doubt exhausting evening.  
Harry for his part scrunched his nose in confusion, cocking his head to the side, before hesitantly asking “Blaine? Who’s that.” His question sparked life into the group but before anyone could voice what they all were thinking,or rather what most of them were thinking, as they kept glancing from Harry to Sebastian to Kurt, Finn said “Aha so he was trying to keep that a secret from you, see you shouldn't trust him.” An odd look crossed on Rachel's face before she pulled Finn back and shushed him.  
“Does that mean Sebastian thinks that my unicorn is pretty?”Britney asked the real question that had popped up in everyone's mind(bar Finn's) during Harry's little speech.  
“Is Kurt Hummel your unicorn?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then yes he does, who’s Blaine?” Harry asked, still suitably confused.


End file.
